Gimmie Good Eats
by actionman81
Summary: What if Alton Brown met brothers Techrat and Fitzgerald Beck?


"Hey bro, what's this?" 19 year old Fitzgerald Beck fingered the electronic devices on the wooden table

"Don't touch that!" his older brother Terrence, aka Techrat looked up from his work, "That's my gimmick!"

"Ok ok, chill" Fitzgerald backed away, nearly tripping over the various open central processing units that were strewn about the college dormitory

"Hey geek brothers!" there was a knock on the door. Fitz, being closer, answered it, "There's a call for you" the lanky brunette college student wore a MU sweatshirt and faded jeans

"Sure, thanks" Fitz headed to the pay phones down the hallway. "Hello?" he answered the heavy black receiver

"I'm free!" 20 year old Alton Brown nearly shouted into the receiver

"Alton?" Fitz was surprised to hear his friend from Georgia, "Where are you?"

"In town. I just got off the bus a few minutes ago. Finally I'm free of my crazy sister!" he cackled

"Hang on, Ter and I can pick you up"

"Nah its ok. I'll swing by the house in awhile"

'No no, wait" Fitz ran a hair through his hair, "We're at Mulberry University now"

"Wow, college men" Alton laughed

"You said it"

"Well, sure, I can wait here for you guys"

"We'll be there as soon as we can" Fitzgerald hung up the phone

"Come on, can't this thing go any faster?" Fitz leaned against the passenger window

"No, now be quiet. I have to concentrate" Techrat stared at the street in front of him

"Never mind, I see him" Fitz perked up. Sure enough, Alton was walking down the sidewalk, a large canvas duffle bag in hand

"Hey Alton!" Fitz leaned out the window, "Over here!"

"Hi guys" Alton sped up towards the car, "Is there place in the back for this?"

"Sure, just toss it in there" Fitz smiled

"Be careful" Techrat warned

"Don't mind him," Fitz smiled, "he's got his shorts in a knot because he's having trouble working on something"

Alton threw his bag in the backseat and climbed in, "What are you working on?"

"Nothing you would know about" Techrat huffed

"Try me" Alton forced a smile

"A molecular distributer" Techrat finally exhaled

"Oh" Alton grinned, "like a slurry"

"What?" Techrat sounded like Cobra Commander then

"A slurry," Alton repeated, "a cold combination of flour and water shaken together"

"What does that have to do with what he's working on?" Fitz asked from the front seat

"A slurry is basically any cold liquid that has starch particles suspended in it. Usually it's used in sauce making to thicken things like gravies. If you've ever made a Thanksgiving gravy, no doubt it was thickened with a slurry."

"Who cares about gravy?" Techrat was irritated

"Just think about it, huh?" Fitz chided his brother

When the boys had reached the dormitory, Alton piped up with his own query, "I'm having trouble with something myself"

"Need a hand with it?" Fitz offered, always cheerful

"Yeah" Alton nodded, "None of the mixers or blenders I look at are the right ones,"

"Sounds like you need one of my sculptures" Fitz grinned

"How's a chunk of plaster going to help me?" Alton wondered aloud

"They're not stationary sculptures. Mine move around"

"Oh" Alton was at a loss for words

"I think I have something you might like" Fitz grinned, "Just set your bag down anywhere"

Alton slid his bag across the floor. It landed against the far wall with a resounding clunk

"Here it is!" Fitzgerald held up a mixing bowl with legs, arms and flashing red and blue lights on top. He turned it on, and the mixer began running across the room.

"Um" Alton began, "Ow", the mixer ran against his leg, "Gee Fitz" Alton picked up the ambulatory mixer, "I'm not really sure I was looking for something like this"

"Oh" Fitz looked dejected, "What are you in town for?"

"I'm talking with a television station so I can start up my own cooking show,"

"Sounds neat" Fitz nodded

"Yeah, it'll be called Good Eats with Alton Brown" he handed the still running mixer to Fitzgerald

"Nice" Fitz took the mixer and turned it off. The mixer's animatronic arms and legs suddenly fell still

"Do you have anything else that I could use?"

"Um sure" Fitz gestured to the myriad of spare parts lying on the work tables

"Hmmm" Alton sifted through a dismantled KitchenAid mixer, a picked over gas powered motor, and other items until he finally picked up a broken power drill, "This might work nicely" he spun the drill in his hand like Robocop

End.


End file.
